


Need More

by RooOJoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fairestoftherare, First Time, Hand Jobs, LF2020, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/pseuds/RooOJoy
Summary: “I want you,” she whispered, in a tone that was low and husky, and he knew she did it knowing what it did to his body.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Need More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts).



> #LF2020 #TeamEros Thanks Izzy for a quick read through!

“I want you,” she whispered, in a tone that was low and husky, and he knew she did it knowing what it did to his body. 

They’d been fooling around for weeks, exploring each other’s bodies slowly. Those first awkward touches soon became more confident, and he groaned as he pressed his aching cock into her palm. She stroked him for a moment, her mouth sucking on the sensitive skin behind his ear before nipping his lobe and lowering herself until her mouth replaced her fingers. 

His head dropped back against the wall with a dull thud. She had all but perfected how to suck him off, and as she ran her lips against him the feeling of her tongue rubbing hard along his shaft had him slipping faster to the edge. 

“Ginny,” he bit out through gritted teeth, “I’m going to come.” 

She picked up her pace, letting his full length engulf her throat. The sensation was overwhelming, yet intoxicating at the same time. He bucked underneath her, his hands tangling themselves in her hair. Soon, his release came and he grit his teeth together, barely holding back a guttural groan as she greedily sucked him clean. 

Eyes closed and panting, he felt her shift her weight from him. Peeking through heavily lidded eyes, he watched her as she stood and slowly removed her knickers and top, leaving her bare to him. She moved towards him, a sly smile gracing her features. As she straddled him, he could feel the heat of her core press against his now softened length. 

“Gin . . .”

“Shhh, Harry. I can wait - it won’t be long.” 

Her knowing smirk and deviously glowing eyes made him wonder just how lucky he was to have this beautiful witch atop him. Leaning down, she kissed him lazily, her tongue making slow, deep dips into his mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue around the edge of his mouth before taking his lower lip firmly between her teeth. Their snogging was filled with unspoken emotion and need, and he could feel her folds caress his once again growing bulge. A low moan escaped her lips as she rubbed her mound over him. 

He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to touch her and have her wither under his touch. Running his fingers down her naked back, he gripped her arse and rolled her over so that he was half on top of her. Using his knee he pushed her legs further apart. Taking her all in, he noticed her hair, fiery red, sprawled out on the pillow below her like the flames of a dragon. Pale face, flushed pink with heat making the freckles across the bridge of her nose stand out. Her chest rose up and down with her labored breaths, and her rosy nipples were hardened. She was fucking brilliant. 

Automatically, he leaned down to flick his tongue across the pebbled nub before firmly latching his mouth onto her tit, sucking without abandon. His hand found itself tracing her clit, his fingers matching the speed of his tongue. She moaned above him, her nails digging into the back of his neck, proving he was doing everything right as he dove his fingers inside her pussy. 

“Harry,” she moaned, “stop.”

He stopped immediately, but her gentle buck against his hand reassured him he had done nothing out of line. 

“I want you.” Her brown eyes were blown wide with lust. It was hard to turn away from her. “Please, I need more. I want you inside of me.” His cock betrayed his attempt to not show his excitement at her words and throbbed against her thigh. She smiled and reached up to cup his face. 

“Are you sure?” 

Ginny nodded, pulling him completely over her. Adjusting herself so the center of her core was aligned with his erect head, she pushed up. Her wet lips slid easily over the tip of him. Without a second thought, he pushed forward into the welcoming warmth. It was everything and more of what he expected. Her silken walls clung tightly against him and he stilled, buried deep within her until she started to squirm. 

“Is it okay?” he asked tentatively.

“Move, now, Potter,” she demanded, her eyes closed, a look of intensity gracing her features. 

He chuckled lightly and began to move achingly slow in and out. Before long, he had gained a steady rhythm and the woman below him had relaxed. Her hands found their purchase in his arse cheeks, encouraging his pace. He did his best to take his time, but as her face morphed in pleasure, he found the sight so exotic that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Oh, don’t stop. Keep going,” she ordered through short gasps of air. 

The way she withered under him gave him a new level of pride and satisfaction. Keeping his thrusts steady he leaned down and pulled her nipple through his lips, sucking hard. 

“Ohhhh, fuck,” she screamed. Her body tensed below him, and he felt the pressure of her orgasm clamp down on him. 

Without conscious thought, he drove into her harder and faster, letting the fluttering of her walls pull him over the edge once again. Small flashes of light bounced behind his closed eyelids, and he was sure he’d never felt anything like this before. 

As the waves of pleasure began to subside, he buried himself deep inside of her and fell in a numb heap, half on top of her and half to the side. They both panted in exertion, the quietness echoing around them. He slowly softened until he slipped from her folds and rolled completely off of her. 

She turned to him, her face next to his on the pillow and kissed him lightly. He smiled against her lips. 

“Are . . . you . . . okay?” he sputtered.

“That was bloody amazing. Tell me why we’ve been waiting to do that?”

He shrugged his shoulders, still unable to put words together easily. 

“Buck up, Potter. You’re going to need your strength for another round.” 

His eyes grew wide and he met her face. He laughed at her rosy cheeks and excited, round eyes. Of course, Ginny Weasley would be insatiable. 

“You’ll have to at least feed me first.” 

Her answering scoff made him chuckle again. “Fine. treacle tart coming right up.” 


End file.
